The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via various Internet protocols (IPs). There has been tremendous growth in use and traffic over the Internet since the development of the worldwide Web (WWW), which is one of several service facilities provided on the Internet. The WWW is a client-server based facility that includes a number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Internet browsers), which interface the users with the Web pages. Specifically, Internet browsers and software applications send a request over the WWW to a server requesting a Web page identified by an address (Uniform Resource Locator) which notes both the server where the Web page resides and the file or files on that server which make up the Web page. The server then sends a copy of the requested file(s) to the Internet browser, which in turn displays the Web page to the user.
Wireless mobile terminals generally have more constrained memory, bandwidth, and man-machine interface (MMI) (i.e., display, keypad) constraints than personal computers. A wireless application protocol (WAP) has been developed that can allow wireless mobile terminals to access the Internet within their constraints.
Internet addresses are increasingly appearing in magazines, newspapers, and within other printed documents. A user may enter the listed address into a browser to access a server that is associated with, for example, an advertiser. For mobile terminals, entering such addresses can involve typing a potentially long string of characters into a keypad that has an alphanumeric multifunctional capability. Although some mobile terminal MMIs provide predictive text entry processes, such predictive processes may not work well when typing Internet addresses, which can include acronyms and/or combinations of letters, numbers, and other characters.